


Miniaturized

by Spoonietimelordy (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Spoonietimelordy
Summary: Prompt: She never *wanted* a knight in shining armour, but now she has one.





	Miniaturized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).

> This is a fic Swap for @Thette. Hope you like it !

Ray entered his bedroom to felt nose to nose with Nora. Nora, with his suit on, fighting an imaginary enemy. She was wonderful, amazing even, a small smile gradually appeared on his lips. he stayed at the door a few more minutes to look at her. But when he walked towards her to make his presence remarks by touching her arm, it wasn't with the idea to scared her. He didn't have the time to move or even to register what was happening, Nora was pointing her arm towards him and the next second a stream of light was ejected on him, making him close his eyes. When he opened them back, everything was different, everything was... bigger, a lot bigger.

"Nora!"

"Oh my god Ray!" Her eyes and her mouth were wild open. "I– I'm so sorry, I didn't" she tried to articulate before, while looking around her, let a big laugh escaped. Ray didn't let a lot of time pass before joining her.

They ended up sat next to each other, their backs against a foot of the bed to rest and to take the time to catch their breaths back.

"So, how do we go back to our sizes?"

"Oh it's easy! You just press this... Button"

"What? What's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just happened to have maybe, been working on it this morning and I might have let the polarity inverter on the table" Ray was now biting his upper lip, his eyes avoiding by any means to cross Nora's ones.

"Are you— kidding me?"

Nora closed her eyes and let her head fall on the bed's foot. They were stuck.

"Gideoooon!"

"I don't think she can hear us, we are too small, our voice are certainly too high for her microphone to pick us up."

"So what do we do?"

They stayed like that for a bit of time, not having the smallest idea that she could, in fact, hear them, but where would have been the fun if she had helped them.

"It might not be a good idea to stay on the ground, we don't want anyone to walk on us. Literally."

"Well, I don't think the bed or a chair would be better, I don't want to die crushed by someone ass."

Ray's eyes widened and Nora could see that something was up.

"Ray, what's happening in this genius mind of yours?"

"The castle!"

"What— are you?" Her eyes turned towards the table where was a toy castle, one that has looked way smaller a few minutes ago, but which was now looking like a real one and was impressively sitting way above their heads.

"I'll proposed a race but I have your suit and you don't have any powers so—"

Nora said as she stood up and stretched her hand towards Ray, the light behind her was reflecting on her hair and was outlining her silhouette by shining on the edge of the metallic suit.

" You're astonishing..." Ray whispers, his eyes lost on her.

She smiled at him and he gripped her hand to stand up. Arrived on his feet, his eyes landed back on her and a big smile formed on his face.

"I hope the mattresses are comfy, I did them myself! Well I imagined them and Gideon did the materials and I put everything together. They are real mattress."

"I saw that."

"You did?" His eyes shinned.

She squeezed his hand and let her head fall on his shoulder as they start walking towards the castle.

Nora turned towards Ray, raising an eyebrow. She was thinking about something, something that was looking a little bit to pleasing if you believed Ray's instinct.

"So, do you want to climb all the way up or?"

"Or what? do you have a better idea? Because to be honest I'm not totally in shape to do it. My last training was, well, let me think about it– 2 months ago? Oh don't tell me! We could find a rope, I think I have one in–"

"RAY!"

"Oh, sorry, I left my mind go to deep, so you had an idea?"

She stepped back, her fingers lying against his a few seconds, before stepping at a distance sufficient enough to allow Ray to see her fully, and pointed out at herself with both of her hands.

"Suit!"

"Ooooh!"

She walked back towards him and asked:  
"Ready for a fly?"

She beat her lips, and Ray walked towards her, placing himself behind her and putting his arms around her neck.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt the suit is strong enough to support all my weight without you feeling anything."

He knew that every word he just said were true, there wasn't an possibilities to hurt her in any way, but it didn't matter and he was still incapable to move.

"Ray, you just said it yourself, no reason to worry okay" she laid an hand on his and slowly stroked his fingers with her thumb for a few seconds before squeezing hers around his. Letting his hand go, she turned back towards him and dropped a quick kiss on his lips. He still wasn't use to it, every kiss felt like the first one. He took a deep breath, clothed his eyes and when he opened them back they were flying. Or more exactly, she was flying, holding him in her arms like a bride. Her eyes were focused on their destination and his were drowning on her.

Before he even registered it they were landing. He left go of the gripped around her neck as she left him go back on his feet.

The both turned towards the castle, it was terrifyingly bigger than they conceptualised it to be on the ground, at least 10 time their size.

"What's that noise?"

"What n– ?" Nora's eyes widened more than she thought was possible at the vision of the giant wasp flying in their direction.

"Run!" She didn't let any time passed before following Ray's order and running after him towards the castle's door that she slammed behind them "This was close".

A loud thumping noise resonated on the door.  
"Indeed!" She laughed.

"We should be prepared in case of any suprise attack" Ray said running towards one of the room.

"Were are you going?" She walked in his direction, looking at the corridor. It's was really well decorated, a few blazons were hanging out on the wall between which were glued some fake torchlights made of painted tinfoil. The floor was covered by a long red carpet with golden borders.  
She entered the room Ray went on a few minutes ago and nothing prepared her for what she felt on. Ray was in front of her, wearing a full on knight's armor. Holding his helmet under his arm. A ray of light coming from the window was shining all over him. It wasn't a toy's one, but a real armour.

"How did you, Where–?"

"Oh, I'm keeping a few miniaturized stuff in this room, it take less space like that and it add to the realism" He looked extremely proud of himself as he said that and Nora was totally loosing her voice at the view. "Nora, are you okay?"

"Hum,yeah, yeah, it's just, you– you look really good, like that."

"Oh! Thank you" As he said that, he slowly walked towards her and put an hand on her waist.  
They both stopped moving completely, freezing themselves on the spot at the horrifying view that was two spiders legs slowly sliding between them. After a few seconds of shock they both stepped back and Ray ran towards the wall and pulled away the sword hanging on it. He turned back to face a spider twice his size. He swallowed, took a deal breath and swirled around to let his sword hit one of her legs. He didn't want to kill her, just to distract her enough to let them ran away.

Which he did just afterwards, he didn't had the time to think, he only knew he had to ran. And they ran as quickly as they could through the entire corridor to took refuge at the top of the tower, going through the steps two by two.  
Out of breath they let themselves fall on the ground as soon as they reached out the last level. They sat next to each other, quietly, holding hands, waiting for anyone to enter the room. They waited like that a few hours, each of them looking at the other from time to time, wondering what's they'll do without the other one, wondering how the did.

But what Nora was certain of at the moment was that, even if she never had wanted an knight in shining armour, now that she had one she'll never dreamed of anything else.


End file.
